


Quiet Shimmer

by Shiny_the_Strange



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU with canon elements, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Miko - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, but this will have, it's a romcomdrom, mark my words, multiple POVs, tags to be updated as fic goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/Shiny_the_Strange
Summary: When Dia applies for a job at the tutelary shrine at Hanamaru's temple, their friendship grows deeper than either expected it to be.





	Quiet Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for some cute girls falling in love? Tropey bullshit? I sure as hell am. It's just a prologue for now, but I've been sitting on this idea since the end of May, so I hope I can do it justice. This is also on my [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12575787/1/Quiet-Shimmer) as well.
> 
> IMPORTANT! I started writing this before season 2 of the anime came out, and regardless this fic will diverge quite a bit from it. Please forgive any little details that don't match up with its canon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

“How many more times must I tell you that I’m not interested?”

At times like this, Dia wondered if Chika secretly had a twin sister. Or, at the very least, a sister who somehow managed to be even more persistent than she was.

Trying to exit the clothing store had never been harder. All this, simply because Dia had made an offhand comment about the store’s too-high prices.

She was used to being crowded around, being a subject of admiration. It wasn’t unusual, seeing as Dia was the perfect student council president. Not to mention, being a member of Aqours had given her a considerable boost in popularity with people outside of Uranohoshi High. And yet, despite all the students that complained about their clubs not being approved, the first-year students that idolized her, and everyone else that spoke to her with desire or anger, Dia had never encountered a cashier so obnoxious.

Leaning over the counter, the cashier stared into Dia. “Please! Listen to me! You’re exactly the kind of person we’re looking for! And you’ll make enough money to buy all these clothes, I promise!”

Dia pointed at the cashier. “Do you harass everybody you check out like this? For the last time, I refuse! If it means leaning over a counter with someone like you all day, forget it!”

“No, I don’t! I really do think you’d make a fantastic face for the store,” said the cashier. She grabbed a handful of various flyers. “See? Look at all the places we sponsor! You’d love working here, I swear!”

Dia growled as the flyers were stuffed into her bag. “If you don’t stop being pushy with me, I’m calling the manager!”

Taking a step back, the cashier put her hands up. “Wait! Please don’t! You don’t know what she’s like!”

Dia glared into the cashier’s eyes. “Then you’d better stop!”

“Okay, okay! Take the flyers, at least!”

“Fine! Just give me my dress and let me leave!”

The cashier practically shoved the bag into Dia’s hands. Quickly turning away, Dia stormed out of the store. How dare that woman speak to her in such a manner. What a ridiculous encounter. Honestly, how did Ruby deal with such people whenever she visited this shop?

It was over. That was enough for now.

Taking a deep breath, Dia sat on a bench. The bus was still some time away. She checked her phone; she had received a single text during her time in the shop:

 **\--[7:37 PM]** **♥ Ruby** **♥:**  I’m going to stay at Hanamaru-chan’s place tonight, okay? Don’t worry, Mom and Dad already know!! ^.^

Dia smiled as she responded:

 **\--[7:43 PM]:**  Alright, but make sure you wake up for practice on time. Enjoy yourself!

Dia waited several minutes. No sign of the bus yet. She put her earbuds in and played LONELIEST BABY.

At least it wasn’t as hot outside as it had been earlier, she thought. The way the setting sun shot beams of mikan-like orange across the sky was always a welcome sight. Cicadas continued to chirp, their cries growing less and less frequent as the evening proceeded. Summer nights had always helped Dia feel calmer, and tonight was no exception.

A few minutes later, the bus rolled up to the curb. Dia paid the fare and took a seat at the very back.

As she placed the shopping bag down on the seat next to her, one of the flyers poked out. It was an advertisement for the store itself. Dia scoffed; as if she wanted to go back and work with a woman like the cashier. Sure, worker discounts on clothes were nice, but was it worth it? A job with clothes was more of something Ruby would enjoy, anyhow. With how busy Dia was with her home activities, her studies, student council work, and Aqours, there wasn’t a whole lot of time for a job regardless.

She removed the flyers and peered into the bag. The pastel pink, frilly dress had taken a surprisingly high amount of money out of Dia’s pocket. It was all to prevent Ruby from blowing every cent she had on it, she rationalized.

But where did that leave Dia’s wallet? There was only so much she could do. It wasn’t like she could stop Ruby from making overly expensive purchases all the time. No matter how hefty of an allowance either sister received or how many household tasks were done in exchange for pay, the money wasn’t endless. And because Dia neared adulthood, she knew she needed to save money for the future. Just a little extra money would certainly be nice.

Maybe some kind of job wouldn’t be a terrible thing. It’d make things busier, but if it were the right kind, Dia knew she’d be able to make time for it.

Dia flipped through the flyers. Most of them were for various fashion and sports groups in Numazu. None of them held much interest to Dia, even outside of any prospective employment.

Her hands stopped moving when a flyer with large scarlet text passed by.

On the flyer was a picture of a group of women wearing white and red _hakama_ , standing on the steps of a shrine’s entrance building. On both sides of the stairway sat two lion-dog statues. The scarlet text read “Assistant miko wanted! Enjoy festivals up close! Experience a magical part of Japan’s history! Apply now!” Beneath the picture was the shrine’s name and contact information.

Dia’s heart beat faster. That’s right, miko hiring season was beginning soon, wasn’t it?

She put the flyers away gazed out the window, watching as the bus passed various shops and started on the road back to Uchiura. A flood of memories reared to life. Memories of miko greeting Dia as a child whenever she went to a shrine. Memories of trying to emulate the sacred dance to varying degrees of success. Memories of finding them so fascinating, so formal and refined. Before long, the glistening sea came into view.

It wasn’t much longer until she reached her stop. Dia thanked the bus driver, then headed towards home.

Her mind went faster than her body. If there was any job Dia were to take before going to university, it had to be this. The more she thought about it, the more enthusiastic she became. Dia had done research on miko many years ago, giving her some idea of what to expect. She remembered crying when learning that the modern miko was significantly more mundane than its historical counterpart, but the fact that it had intrigued young Dia in the first place was proof that the position still held an air of divinity. There was nothing wrong with selling charms and performing the occasional dance. If that was what Dia had to do, so be it. Wearing the _hakama_ and being able to work at any kind of shrine in the first place was a dream come true.

Kurosawa Dia. Heir to the Kurosawa Fishing Company. Student council president. Professional school idol. _Shrine maiden_. Imagining the kind of respect she’d get after adding shrine maiden to the list made her giddy. Surely, her parents would be thrilled to hear about it; they would be more than supportive if she took a miko position. Dia’s free time was her responsibility, so she was going to use it as responsibly as she could. What was there to lose? She had already made her mind up.

Apply now, indeed.

Dia had begun to skip. She continued to do so until she reached the front door of the Kurosawa mansion. Entering, Dia called out. No response. She continued to call out until she reached Ruby’s room.

 _Maybe nobody’s home_. Dia clicked her tongue. All that hype, and no one to share the decision she made with? How disappointing.

Taking the flyer she needed, Dia placed the shopping bag on Ruby’s bed and went into her own room. She booted her laptop up and searched for further information about the shrine. When she found what she was looking for, she spent some time composing a resume and an appropriate email.

Shortly after sending, a realization hit her. What if, for some reason, she wasn’t hired? It would be a foolish and unlikely decision to not hire Dia, but on the off chance it didn’t happen, she needed backup.

Applying to as many shrines as possible was going to ensure that she had the position. There was no doubt in her mind. She spent the rest of the night doing more research and sending more emails.

Dia was getting a job as miko, and she wouldn’t stop until she applied at every shrine in Uchiura and Numazu.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will likely be very sporadic, but since this originally was part of the first chapter (I cut it out because I thought it was getting kind of long for an introductory chapter), I should have the first chapter up reasonably soon.
> 
> Some things to bear in mind while reading this is that while I've tried to make this reasonably canon compliant to the anime's first season, it will borrow quite a bit from the Dengeki G magazine scans and audio dramas, alongside the anime. To any readers from the ~~mirai zura~~ future, this fic is mostly compliant with content from July 16th, 2017 and before. I'll try my best to work with stuff season 2 gives us, but it's still going to diverge a fair bit. 
> 
> (also, if I screw something up regarding the whole miko thing, PLEASE tell me)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> edit 19/07/2017: thanks [LittleMusing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing) for giving me an idea of what Dia's side story is like!


End file.
